In general, an electronic device for editing multimedia contents decodes information such as an image or voice in an editing area from a single multimedia content or a plurality of multimedia contents to be joined in the editing of the multimedia contents. The electronic device encodes information again and re-arranges the encoded information by using a conventional arrangement method such as time information, and then converts the information into file type information to generate a multimedia contents editing file.
When encoded multimedia contents are edited, if all of the contents to be edited have the same file formats as each other, such an electronic device may connect the multimedia contents without any re-encoding process, so as to generate one edited multimedia content file.